Kenichi: the Mighty Embodiment of Justice
by Star AJT 84
Summary: 25-year-old Kenichi Shirahama is now an extremely powerful martial artist at Ryozanpaku and famed novelist. But everything's going to change when other martial artists under the tutelage of mighty kensei come to also train him.


******Kenichi: the Mighty Embodiment of Justice**  


1) _The New Shirahama_

* * *

It is the year 2012, currently in the Japanese city of Shizuoka as the sun rose…

Walking into town is a tallish young man with shaggy dark-brown hair that reaches to his shoulders and curved bangs framing his face, he is somewhat muscular yet very much athletic, and dressed in a cloak over his martial arts uniform.

People noticing him try to hide from his sight.

A slender middle-aged man in a black suit riding on a bicycle strolls up next to the stranger.

"Are you a fighter?" asks the man on the bicycle. The young man glares at him, "How do you figure? Tell me where I am and who you are." The man on the bicycle says, "You appear are new in the capital city of Shizuoka in the Shizuoka prefecture since I haven't seen your face before and you have the build of a fighter. As for me, I'm the local taxman of Shizuoka, Shipposai Iyashii. It's only customary for new fighters in town to pay 1,764 Japanese yen for arrival and admittance, as well as earning your fighter's license."

The young man asks, "Since when was it customary?" Shipposai answers, "It's been customary by word of the head of this city for a year, 4 months, and 7 days this morning." The young man mutters, "I see that you like to keep track." Then he asks, "Just why am I paying for arrival and admittance? Is it something you do to make money off of people?"

Shipposai presents a blue card, which has a title on top that reads 'Fighter License' in both English and Japanese, to the young man. He says "In this town while the mayor's still the mayor, you get a discount while you purchase for anything here." The young man glares at Shipposai, "I foresee you getting your just desserts, because I find this ridiculous." He hands the bicycling taxman 2000 yen, before making off with the stupid license.

The young man mutters to himself, "Next thing you know he'll tax me the next day for calling what I called what he's doing such an unjust act."

Spotting something on the beach, he walks toward it to a specific spot in the sand…

"What do you know," quietly exclaims the young man, picking up a black cell phone with a photo sticker on the back from out of the sand "this looks like my cell phone. I wonder how it got here." He then looks left and right, "Before any of those morons track me here, I better make sure I do not recharge this and leave it off for a while."

He then marches toward a restaurant near the port, walking in for breakfast in that specific restaurant. Most of the people look the other way, while some men next boisterously laugh at him.

A 15-year-old boy looks at the caped stranger in awe and sits at the table at the elder one is eating at. The stranger looks at the young one, swallows the piece of sushi he is currently eating, and asks the young one, "What seems to be the matter, kiddo?" The teenager says, "You don't seem to be the same as the other fighters here." The stranger asks, "How are they different?"

A group of tough-looking men look at the twenty-something-year-old stranger and boisterously taunt in shouts at him, "That's a nice beard, cloaky!" "I've seen better facial hair on Americans!" "Why do you wear such a gross cloth? Ever hear of the wardrobe?" "Or real clothes?" "Or even the Laundromat?"

The stranger ignored their teasing and taunts, then he gets up, walking towards the bathroom.

One of the thugs asks gruffly, "What is your business in town?" The stranger gets up and replies, "Training." As he walks toward the bathroom, another one of the bastards gruffly asks him "What do you think you're doing, kiddo?" The young man replies, "Shaving."

As the stranger disappears into the bathroom, the boy finds a group of juvenile delinquents walking towards him and later surrounding him.

The biggest of the delinquents, obviously the leader, "You've got a lot of nerve showing up here again, Arata." The delinquent leader shoves the boy, Arata, onto an empty table and threateningly speaks to him, "Do you know our problem, Arata?" "No, what?" gulps Arata. "It's respect. In the entire town, we're respected more than even you. Do you see that lone blob of strawberry jell-o? It's reserved for the strongest fighter in this restaurant because it represents a sign of respect for number one." Arata could feel his back cracking, knees freezing, and his liver quivering, as the thug finished "You don't deserve any because you're a born loser and an outcast doomed to be eternally alone."

Everyone turns to see that the strawberry jell-o is already gone! The cloaked stranger, whose face is now shaved of the beard, has it, along with a huge glob of lime and lemon jell-o, and looks like he's about start eating the strawberry-flavored one.

"OI!" growls the bully, "What do you think you're doing?" The brown-haired stranger stared at him simply and said, "Having my dessert." Something about the stranger's look made the teenager back off, the other teenaged delinquents followed their boss.

The stranger looks at Arata and passes the red jell-o to him, "Shounen, if you're lonely, have the strawberry jell-o. Because I respect people like you." Arata smiles, "Thank you, mister!"

As the young man gleefully eats the jell-o, the stranger asks him "What is your name, young man?" Arata introduces himself, "Arata Gomura."

The elder thugs that picked on the stranger surrounded him and said, "That's an unusual act for someone like us." The stranger said, "Then maybe I'm a better man than any of you lowlifes." The gang growl at the young man, "That does it!" "Yeah, you're going down!" "Prepare to die, teme!" "Take that back, bastard!"

"I'm sorry… for having to do this…" says the stranger, "…but enough is enough."

A fight broke out between the stranger and the street fighters in the bar, with the stranger winning without effort!

Sprawled on the floor, one of the street fighters growl out in pain asking, "Just who the hell are you?"

The stranger stoically answers, "I am… Kenichi Shirahama."

"Where have we heard that name before?" asks one of the defeated thugs. Another shrugs, "I don't know, but it sure does ring a bell."

A middle-aged woman wearing a Hawaiian shirt and shorts at the sushi bar says, "He is also referred to as history's mightiest disciple in the martial arts world, trained under those who have broken past the master level; a philosophical jujutsu master, a Chinese kenpo master, a mysterious weapons master kunoichi, the Muay Thai God of Death, a very tough 100-dan karate master, and the Invincible Super Man."

Kenichi looks at the mysterious woman with curiosity, meanwhile every corrupted fighter in the restaurant sweat and shutter in panic——

"The Ryozanpaku dojo?" "It… it can't be!" "NOT THE THREAT TO ALL THUGS AND DELINQUENTS EVERYWHERE!"

Looking back on his defeated opponents with a killing intent in his eyes, Kenichi says "I see that my name and resume has opened your eyes to the danger you've endured." His cloak fell off to reveal a karate/jujutsu dougi, Muay Thai bandages, kung fu pants, and worn out shoes underneath.

The thugs ran away in fear… screaming, while the teenaged delinquents' eyes went wide, then they fell to their knees toward Kenichi, begging for deliverance and forgiveness.

Arata is impressed, '_He's the strongest disciple of Ryozanpaku in all of history? Maybe he can help me get fulfill my dream._'

* * *

Later…

Kenichi read a poster on an alley wall concerning the night that's about to come; the Weekly Elective Battle that elects the next person to rule over Shizuoka, plus a great fortune in cash for those to win over the mayor, Daichai Jigomura.

He hears a recognizable series of car horns honking a certain code, Kenichi sighs "I've left my cell phone off, yet the Shinpaku Alliance arrives for the fight. Apparently that alien freak picked up on these fights and wants to rule Shizuoka in its conditions."

He looks at the cars making the commotion and finds bumper stickers, window stickers, and little flags representing the Shinpaku Alliance. Coming out of the cars are the members of said Alliance; the alien-like commander Nijima, Takeda the Puncher (who became a professional boxer), the Immortal Composer Siegfried (and multimillionaire), the gigantic powerhouse Thor (who's now ozeki running for yokozuna), Kisara the cat-style taekwando mistress, Freya the jojutsu sensei, and the rest from the Alliance.

He sighs to himself, "Looks like I've got one hell of a time tonight."

* * *

Later, after a few contestants were eliminated (including some of the Shinpaku Alliance that quit out of not seeing any strong enough opponents)… Kenichi puts on a mask for an alter ego and asked the judges to keep his real name anonymous until the mask should fall off or if he should feel the need to take it off. The name of the alter ego he is going by is Garyu X2.

The announcer calls out, "Tonight we have someone brave enough, all the way from the Ryozanpaku Dojo in Tokyo… the name of this martial artist is…"

Kenichi quietly mutters to himseld, "Figures."

"Honoka Shirahama!"

"Huh?" blinks the masked Kenichi, "My little sister trains at the dojo?"

Kenichi looks down the archway to see a young woman walking down it and into the arena——

Much to Kenichi's surprise, Honoka has developed quite wonderfully, growing into a hot chick: long legs, long hair in a ponytail, and bosomy. It's like looking at a fusion of herself, Miu, and their mother. She is dressed in a pink battle dougi with a black belt, kung fu pants, Muay Thai bandages on her fists and feet, and sandals.

Upon seeing his sister after a _long_ while entering the stage, he sighs slightly "If girls trained at the dojo, they may become like Miu-san or Shigure-chan?"

In the audience, Kisara gasps "Kenichi's little sister?" Ukita the Thrower exclaims, "How the devil did she end up looking like that?" Nijima nods stoically, "Truly, the Ryozanpaku Dojo is full of mysteries."

The announcer calls out, "Her opponent is the fearsome Takeshi Shogi!"

Takeshi Shogi, in question, is a gigantic man, whose size reminds Kenichi of how he first met Thor, and according to the opponent information board, he has no problem with fighting women since he consider them weak.

Kisara grits her teeth, "They didn't have him on the rounds, I should've stayed in there!" Takeda blinks "Hopefully, if Honoka-chan is training in the Ryozanpaku Dojo… she should defeat him in a matter of minutes."

Takeshi smirks smugly, "You should quickly forfeit while you still have a chance, weakling."

Honoka didn't budge, she just asks "Do you know how I deal with troublesome opponents?"

The bell rang——

CLANG!

"HIIIIYAAAAAA!" cried Honoka as he knee collided with Takeshi's gut——

CRASH!

The monstrous fighter was sent flying like a football!

The announcer gulps nervously but regains his composition and says, "Winner! Honoka Shirahama of the Ryozanpaku Dojo!"

Kisara smiles and cheers, "You go, girl!" The rest of the Shinpaku Alliance follow her with her cheer!

The announcer says, "Tonight we have an unusual special guest fighter who just arrived," then he calls out "Here he is—— THE ANONYMOUS GARYU X2!"

Kenichi steps up to the arena, ready for action. He decently wins against them all, with his sister remaining.

Honoka smiles confidently, "I have a feeling I know you, you've got the same techniques as my masters and the disciple who came before me. I've got a lot more chances of winning." Kenichi, masking his voice, says "We shall see, ma'am. We shall see."

The two matched move for move, but since it's against Kenichi's nature to strike a woman, he is going to use an attack that doesn't count as striking——

"**Shukujo no Soyokaze**!" calls out the masked Kenichi as he thrusts an open palm toward his sister, having it stopping just one-tenth of a meter away from her abdomen and releasing a strong wind from his hand and sent her out of the arena's ring.

Although unharmed, Honoka blinks in confusion and asks "Lady's Gentle Breeze?" Then she thinks to herself '_I'm pretty sure that it's my brother under that mask._'

At the audience sidelines, Nijima observes carefully, "No doubt about it, it must be Combat Commander Kenichi under that mask." Takeda blinks in surprise, "The way that attack didn't harm Honoka, it must be him!"

The announcer says, "Uh… the mayor, Minoru Kouchoubei, is coming down to the arena to face the mysterious Garyu X2."

Kouchoubei, who is a tall and muscular if not intimidating-looking man with trimmed dark-brown hair and dark eyes, steps up the ring facing the mysterious Garyu X2.

Kouchoubei says, "I've been expecting the Ryozanpaku Dojo to be sending you, Sakaki Shio!"

Kenichi chuckles and removes his mask, "That's where you're wrong!"

At the sidelines, Kisara gasps, "It is him!" Takeda smiles, "He's going to kick that mayor's ass!"

Arata says, "I hope so." Everyone in Shinpaku looks him as he explains, "For months this city has been plagued by that cruel monster's rule."

Ukita gasps in shock, "It's as if what'd happen if Ragnarok took over Tokyo!" Nijima frowns slightly, "Yes, and it doesn't look good for Kenichi. That Kouchoubei has been mayor of this town for a long time because of these fighting tournaments." Honoka nods, "It's only likely because of that that he's never lost a single match."

Kouchoubei says, "It doesn't matter, because I am strong and you're weak. So it's only natural for the weak to lose to the strong." Kenichi frowns, "Only if that strong person is really a bully, then they don't deserve a role in the life with the so-called 'weak'."

CLANG!

The two went fist to fist! Kenichi wasn't flinching at any blow he was receiving, but neither was his opponent.

When Kouchoubei has Kenichi in a submission hold, he scoffs "The strongest in history."

CLICK! A sudden clicking sound is heard throughout the air.

Tight spring chains on a collar and manacles fell out of Kenichi's clothes, Kenichi lets out a heavy sigh "You can say I am the strongest disciple in history, but it's because of these over-the-top heavyweight training spring-chain jacket my masters put me on, thanks for disengaging it." He punts his opponent out of the ring!

Collections of surprised gasps overtook the audience, he was on the verge of losing but his opponent accidentally gave him a shot at winning.

Nijima gasps and looks at his 'underlings', "How could I miss that incredibly over-the-top heavyweight training jacket?" Honoka says, "The masters are pretty sneaky when if comes to finding new ways of training my brother."

The bastard official of the city punches a wall and it crumbles to rubble, Kenichi says "Impressive, but you're nothing compared to the Man With No Equals." Then a mighty glow of energy overtook him, shocking most of everyone.

The glow took the shape of six familiar humanoid figures, in the shapes that Kenichi recognize as his six Ryozanpaku masters. The aura images are absorbed into his right hand, he says "I am also mighty justice."

Kouchoubei attacks——

But Kenichi immediately counters with his hands, "**Taiho Shouha**! (Palm Wave)"

The force of Kenichi's opponent's attack is redirected back at him.

The onlookers could only gape at the amazing events taking place.

Sprawled on his back, Kouchoubei barks at his opponent "Finish me." Kenichi says, "That's not how we Katsujinken practitioners fight."

Kouchoubei then suddenly panted like a desperate man, "You don't get it, boy… most of humanity going to face its end… unless we side with _him_."

Kenichi gasps, "Him?" he then kneels next to the man he defeated and asks, "Who is it?"

The defeated Kouchoubei suddenly shrivels up into a thin old man, "Ask your masters' ultimate master who."

Kenichi catches a dark aura in the form of a humanoid lizard-like entity silhouetting the dried corpse before it disappears, he frowns in suspicion to the events in place. "That demonic strength wasn't like that of a very strong normal person," whispers Kenichi to himself, "it was given. But who is he?"

* * *

The next morning, the bullying fighters have changed their ways as Kenichi set things right for Shizuoka again. Honoka and the Shinpaku Alliance offer Kenichi a ride back to the dojo, but Kenichi declines; he placed the training braces on again and is forced to _train_ himself in self-propelled travel again as long as he wore it. So much to the pain of a lot of the non-fighters, like Nijima, have to drive the cars while the combatant members follow Commander Kenichi.

Kenichi has some time with Arata once more…

"Oniisan," gulps Arata, "why did you become a martial artist?" Kenichi smiles slightly, "To fight evil and injustice in humans without killing them and promote peace and justice. Also to gain the strength to protect all those I care for." Arata sighs "Whoa…"

Kenichi asks the young man, "What is your dream?" Slowly, Arata thinks about it before saying, "My dream is to become a TV star in superhero shows." Kenichi smiles, "Nice one, mine is to become a novelist and win the Naoki award." "You seem old enough to be one." "Believe it or not, I've fulfilled half my dream, and if you believe in yours, ready yourself for it. See ya around!"

As the sun shines for a brighter new age for Shizuoka…

Kenichi thinks to himself, "That Hawaiian woman who introduced me to those thugs was certainly not part of the Ryozanpaku dojo. So, who the heck was she and how does she know so much about me?"

To be continued…


End file.
